


Call me Al

by Ellofromtheotherside



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, i know everyone has done it but i loved that mission, its that go drinking with lenny mission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 21:36:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18747583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellofromtheotherside/pseuds/Ellofromtheotherside
Summary: there was a tumblr post that said"no offense but two characters running from the authorities and then on of them pull the other in dark, small alley to shake them off and they're both breathing hard and there's not mush space there and they're looking at each other while trying to hold back chuckles and one of them brings their finger to their lips playfully in a 'shhh' motion while smirking and oh no now they're looking at one another's lips and one of them whispers 'i think the coast is clear now. we could leave.' and the other says 'yeah. we could' but they're still looking at the other person's lips and neither make a move to of and they can feel each other's breath against their skin"so i did that. yeah :D





	Call me Al

**Author's Note:**

> i like when girls have boy names or boy nicknames. so alayna is also called al.
> 
> also her horses full name is beef wellington. that is thanks from my discord frans.

It’s after noon when Alayna comes riding her into camp on her all black thoroughbred, with a deer on the back ready for Pearson’s stew that night. Lifting the heavy carcass onto her shoulder she carries it over to the cooks wagon.

“Thank you Al, it’s about time someone contributed today.” Pearson’s scratchy voice can be heard behind her. As he walks up, he takes the dead animal from her and hangs it up to be skinned. 

“What do you mean? Hasn’t Arthur brought you anything yet?” Walking around the man, she goes to the water basin, scoops some out and rinses off her hands, “He’s usually the first person to bring you game.” 

Pearson takes out his knife and begins to skin the deer, “He’s off drinking it up in town,” He stabs a little rougher at that, “Dutch's' orders.” 

Alayna hums in acknowledgement, swipes an apple. Taking a bit she makes and her way to the man himself. Dutch is sitting outside his tent reading his beloved book by Evelyn Miller.

“Whats this about Arthur drinking in town?”

“Ah! My dear Al,” Dutch looks up from his reading and a smile blooms on his face. After all these years she was still a sucker for his smile. 

She remembers when Hosea and him picked her up. She was about 15 and living on the streets. She ended up pickpocketing the man they were trying to con. Dutch charmed the man, sent him on his way, and then turned and charmed her as well. And here they were, 14 years later and she was still falling for his craft. That man had a way with words that she could never resist.

“Yes, poor Lenny came riding in here this morning saying something about Micha getting locked up in Strawberry and is to be hung—”

“Let’s hope so.” She mumbles taking another bite of her apple. The pointed look Dutch gives her lets her know she was heard but he keeps talking anyway, getting up and leading her towards the horses. 

“Yes, well Arthur took him into Valentine to go drink and calm him down. Why don’t you go check on them? We don’t want to cause any more trouble than we already have.” They stop at her horse and Dutch gives her shoulder a pat dismissing her.

“Well Beef it looks like we have to go babysit some boys.” Alayna feeds him the rest of her apple and gives him a couple of pats and makes her way into town.

\-------------

The various sounds of the saloon can be heard as Alayna rounds the street corner of Valentine. She takes moment looking around trying to spot Arthur and Lenny’s horses, once she does she hitches Beef up beside them and makes her way into the saloon.

Music and laughter fill her ears and very particular laugh makes her smile softly. Arthurs laugh has always brought a smile to her face and had done so often before the Blackwater mess. 

Growing up with John and Arthur was defiantly a challenge, John was practically a brother, and the two of them teased each other as such. But Arthur, Arthur always had the potential to be something else entirely. Yet the two could never find themselves quite on the same page, Alayna had had dalliances before and of course Arthur had Eliza and Issac at one time, and then Mary. But there were still stolen glances, lingering touches the went just past a normal amount of time, flirting teases here and there that always built up a tension between them. It never helped that even the gang members could see that there was something between them, even if they didn’t acknowledge it themselves; Hosea had a couple of times sent Alayna down to the river to look for Arthur, on the pretense that he was fishing, just to find him bathing instead. They had both come back beat red from the river and avoided eye contact for the next couple of days every time they fell for it. Hosea would always find it amusing though.

Alayna spots Arthur and Lenny at the far end of the bar and heads over to them, the two men are laughing and taking shots of whiskey, as the younger one takes the shot he throws his entire body back, in turn bumping into a drunk behind him, he turns irate and begins throwing slurs at Lenny. 

“Lenny!” Alayna reaches them patting Lenny’s shoulder and putting herself between the two men, who on closer inspection she realizes is one of the men for the bar fight earlier in the week.

“Sorry sir! Here have a drink on me!” Turning to charm the drunk and defuse the situation, Alayna plasters on a giant smile, “Get my friend here a drink!” She motions to the bartender and tosses him some coins hoping that would be enough to earn the mans silence. Its works and the man takes his drink and moves to a table away from them mumbling something about women. Alayna rolls her eyes and turns her attention back to the two clearly drunk cowboys she calls family.

“Al! W-w-what are you doin’ here?” Lenny slurs a little, his head cocked to the side in confusion, “But thannnk god you were. I did not wanna fight him.”

Alayna motions to the bartender again and orders herself a beer and takes up the spot next to Lenny, “Well someone has to take care of you boys—” She can see that Arthur is watching her, not paying attention to what she's saying. But instead he's captivated by her lips. She takes a swig of her beer and a little bit slips out past her lips and flows down her neck, he watches it, finding himself wondering what is would be like to trace the path with his tongue. 

“Besides Arthur isn’t the only here who knows how to have a good time.” At his name he’s jolted out of his thoughts and makes eye contact with Alayna, realizing he's been caught, a blush forms across his face and going down his neck. 

“What?” Finally catching Alayna’s teasing,”Oh you mean like that one time you got drunnnk and convinced yourself you could ride a pig?” He tries to hide his smirk but it gets the best of him and grows into a wide smile.

“As I remember it, **we** got drunk and you tried as well!” Lenny lets out a hearty laugh _“You did what!”_ and all three of them start laughing harder as Arthur tries to defend himself and Alayna retells the story.

\-------------

**L E N N Y ! Y N N E L !**

The rest of their time carries on like that, swapping stories, drinking, and causing mischief. As night rolls around Alayna and Arthur lose Lenny a couple of times.

The first time the lose him they find him on the upper level of the saloon trying to balance a tumbler on his forehead. They go to join him leaning against the railing drinks in hand.

“Say Arthur, why you haven't been married yet?” Lenny asks, completely oblivious to Arthur going ridged at his question. 

“Oh, no one will have me.”

“Tha’ss not true” Alayna slurs, turning to Arthur she grabs on to his bicep, “Any women, hell some men, would be happy, veeery happy, to have a big, strong, c-caring…man,” She loses her voice not wanting to say more under Arthurs heated gaze. She can feel her face heat up, she's unsure if its embarrassment or the alcohol doing it. Probably both.

Or maybe.

Something else.

\-------------

**E L N Y N ?**

They some how lose Lenny again, Alayna fears it’s going to be a pattern tonight, but doesn’t worry to much about it because of the drink and because it just means more time with Arthur.

Alayna watches Arthur from her table walk back in from taking a piss outside. He stumbles into a working girl at the base of the staircase, “You want some company cowboy?” He looks to be taking a second to see who was talking to him but he answers, “Umm, no thank-k ya’ ma’am.”

He makes his way back to Alayna, “She looked like Lenny, didn' she?” She chuckles at his statement at he sits down with her going back to drinking his beer.

“You were still ever the gentlemen Arthur.”

“She’s not the kind of company I want.”

\-------------

**W R E H E I E H S ?**

All three of them stumble into the street laughing, drinking, and yelling. Lenny throws up near some horses hitched up in front of the saloon.

“ **Hey—!** ”

The sheriff and some deputies are marching towards them from up the road.

“Lenny! Run!” Alayna laughs and pushes him towards the bank. Grabbing Arthurs hand she starts to run down the alley trying to lead them behind the saloon, they end up stumbling, Arthur wraps his arms around her catching her, giggling and leaning into the crook of her neck sending tingling shivers up and down her body. They both end ups laughing as they stumble down and around the end of the alley.

“There they are!” A deputy rounds the general store, pointing at the two laughing drunk idiots.

“You’ll never catch us alive!” Arthur yells turning and dragging Alayna by the hand in the opposite direction. They end up running and jumping fences all along the back of Valentine, laughing and trying not to fall over anything.

They manage to escape and hide behind the church at the end of the street. Alayna pulls Arthur behind the building, Arthur leaning against the building Alayna’s forehead leaning against his chest, hands still clasped together as they try to catch their breath.

Alayna can feel Arthur chuckling to himself, shoulders shaking. “Shush,” She looks up, putting a finger to his lips and peaking around the corner to check, “They’ll find us.”

He’s staring at her. Hard. His eyes darting around her face. Her lips. Her eyes. They way strands of her hair have fallen out of her plait and have fallen in front of her face. Does she realize what she doing? Being this close? Finger still on his lips? Oh, now she’s looking at him, and theres a dawning look on her face. Now she realizes.

Her finger slowly traces his parted lips, they’re chapped from being in the sun everyday. But still very much kissable. If either one of them were to lean in just an inch or two their lips would touch. _Does he want that?_ Alayna looks up from his lips to see his pupils blown wide, she can hardly see they hazel that surrounds them. _Yes._ They’re breathing each other in. Arthurs hand that is not clasped in hers comes up and cups her neck fingers brushing into her hair, they lean into each other. 

So close.

**_*F W E E T!*_ **

It was like a spell was broken. They snap apart and begin their run again.

Hands still clasped together.

**Author's Note:**

> howdy this is my first fic for rdr so yeah, if there's any miss spelling or anything funky please le me know
> 
> follow me on tumblr @ huliabitch


End file.
